List of Wishes
Throughout the series, many wishes have been made upon the mystical Dragon Balls. The following is a list of said wishes. Shenron Below are all of the wishes made upon the Earth's Dragon Balls in the manga, movies and anime. Manga * Prior to the start of the series, an unknown individual used the Dragon Balls and wished to become a king. ( )Dragon Ball chapter 1 * To interrupt Pilaf's wish, Oolong wished for a girl's panties. ( )Dragon Ball chapter 20 * After taking the final Dragon Ball from Pilaf Gang, Gokū used the Dragon Balls and wished to revive Upa's father, Bora. ( )Dragon Ball chapter 111, page 15 * Piccolo Daimaō used the Dragon Balls to wish for the restoration of his youth. ( )Dragon Ball chapter 147, page 12 * After Piccolo Daimaō's defeat, God used the Dragon Balls and wished for the revival of everyone that were killed by him and his sons. ( )Dragon Ball chapter 165 * Before the Saiyan's invasion, Gokū's friends used the Dragon Balls and wished to revive Gokū. ( )Dragon Ball chapter 212, pages 10-11 * During the final battle of Gokū and Freeza on Namek, Mr. Popo used the Dragon Balls and wished for the revival of all the people on Namek who were killed by Freeza and his men. ( )Dragon Ball chapter 322, page 13 * Before the Cell Games, the Dragon Team used the Dragon Balls: *# Their first wish was to revive everyone killed by Cell. Although everyone else was revived, Shenron could not revive Gokū due to him having died and been revived by the Dragon Balls before. ( )Dragon Ball chapter 418, pages 10-12 *# Kulilin used the final wish to change No. 17 and No. 18 back into normal humans but Shenron could not do so due to the sheer power of the Androids possessed over himself. ( )Dragon Ball chapter 419, pages 2-3 *# Instead, Kulilin used the final wish to remove the explosive devices implanted in both cyborgs. ( ) * In the Majin Bū Arc, the Dragon Team used the Dragon Balls and wished to revive everyone who died from Majin Vegeta's rampage, with the exception of the evil ones. ( )Dragon Ball chapter 469, pages 9-13 * After defeating Majin Bū, the Dragon Team used the Dragon Balls and wished to erase the memories of Majin Bū from everyone on Earth — with the sole exception of Gokū's friends and family. ( )Dragon Ball chapter 518, page 5 Movies * In Dragon Ball Z: God and God, it is revealed that the Pilaf Gang wished for youth prior to the movie. ( ) *# Later during the movie, Gokū used the Dragon Balls and initially wished to call forth a Super Saiyan God to fight the Hakaishin, Beerus. However, Shenron could not grant this wish due to a Super Saiyan God not existing at the time. ( ) *# Instead, Shenron granted Gokū's wish by telling him how to transform into a Super Saiyan God. ( ) * In Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F", Sorbet and Tagoma used the Dragon Balls and wished to resurrect Freeza. Shū also used the Dragon Balls and wished for one million zeni. ( ) Anime-only * In Dragon Ball Super, together with Shū (who wished for one million zeni), Mai wished for world-class ice-cream. ( )Dragon Ball Super episode 19 Porunga Below are the wishes made upon Namek's Dragon Balls in the manga and its anime adaption. * After collecting all Dragon Balls, Dende used them: *# His first wish was for Piccolo to be revived. ( )Dragon Ball chapter 293, pages 6-11 *# Dende's second wish was to teleport the revived Piccolo to Namek. ( ) *# Dende's final wish was to teleport everyone on Namek (except for Gokū and Freeza) to Earth. ( )Dragon Ball chapter 324 pp. 5 * On Earth, Dende used the Dragon Balls again: *# His first wish was for the souls of Gokū and Kulilin to be brought to Earth's Check-In Station (Kulilin's soul was brought back, but Gokū's was not due to Gokū not being dead). ( ) *# Dende's second wish was to revive Kulilin. ( ) *# Dende initially used his final wish to teleport Gokū to Earth but this wish was not granted due to Gokū not wanting to return. Instead, Dende used his final wish to revive Yamcha. ( )Dragon Ball chapter 329 * On Earth, 130 days later, Dende used the Dragon Balls: *# His first wish was to revive Tenshinhan. ( ) *# Dende used his second wish to revive Chaoz. ( ) *# Dende used his final wish to teleport all Nameccians (except God and Piccolo) to New Namek. ( ).Dragon Ball chapter 329 * During the final battle with the pure Majin Bū, Dende used the Dragon Balls on New Namek: *# His first wish was for the Earth to be restored. ( ) *# Dende used the second wish to revive all of Earth's people, except for the ones that were evil, who had died since the morning of the Tenkaichi Budōkai.( ) *# Dende used his final wish to replenish Gokū's energy. ( ).Dragon Ball chapter 516 Super Shenron *Beerus wishes for the 6th Universe's Earth to be restored, along with Earthlings, and to be given a similar culture as to the 7th Universe. *Zamasu presumably wished for the creation of Gokū Black.Dragon Ball Super episode 58 In Other Media Shenron Movies * In Dragon Ball: The Legend of Shenron, Penny used the Dragon Balls and wished to end the rubies. ( ) * In Dragon Ball: The Great Mystical Adventure, Gokū used the Dragon Balls and wished for the revival of Bora. ( ) * In Dragon Ball: The Path to Ultimate Strength, Gokū used the Dragon Balls and wished for Android 8's reconstruction and the removal of the bomb within him. ( ) * In Dragon Ball Z: Return My Gohan!!, Garlic Junior used the Dragon Balls and wished for immortality. ( ) * In Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest Guy, Dr. Kochin used the Dragon Balls and wished for Dr. Wheelo's release from his frozen prison. ( ) * In Dragon Ball Z: A Super Decisive Battle for Earth, Bulma along with Gohan and Kulilin used the Dragon Balls and wished for the forest to be restored back to normal. ( ) * In Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyan Son Gokū, Lord Slug used the Dragon Balls and wished for eternal youth. ( ) * In Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Gokū and Vegeta, Gohan used the Dragon Balls but his wish could not be granted. ( ) * In Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Fist Explosion!! If Gokū Won't Do It, Who Will?, Hoi used the Dragon Balls and wished to unlock the music box containing Tapion. ( ) Dragon Ball GT * In Dragon Ball GT, Gokū wished for the revival of everyone who died at the hands of Super 17 and the Shadow Dragons. ( )Dragon Ball GT episode 64 Polunga Below are the wishes made upon Namek's Dragon Balls in the anime. * In Dragon Ball GT, Elder Moori used the Dragon Balls and wished for the restoration of Earth after it was destroyed due to the Dark Dragon Balls' drawback. ( )Dragon Ball GT episode 40 Ultimate Shenron Below are the wishes made upon the Dark Dragon Balls in the anime. * In Dragon Ball GT, Emperor Pilaf used the Dark Dragon Balls and accidentally wished for Gokū to be turned back into a child. ( )Dragon Ball GT episode 1 * In Dragon Ball GT, Baby used the Dark Dragon Balls and wished for the Tsufruian planet to be brought back into existence in Earth's Solar System. ( )Dragon Ball GT episode 30 References Category:Dragon Ball